Taking What Is (not) Rightfully Yours
by TwinSky72
Summary: All he wanted was to be his own person, to not be just Sora's other, and to get that all he had to with win. Beat his other and he'd be more than just the other, and he would win. He did win.


**Nat:** Okay, okay, actually writing this now let's do it

**[Disclaimer: I continue to not own this franchise please stop asking]**

Taking What Is (not) Rightfully Yours

He wasn't sure what he was going to do, his mind was a bit jumbled, but then he saw him and he just attacked. Because suddenly he was angry, so very angry; he was angry at this boy who was just so damn important. So important that they looked at him, Roxas, and just say _him, Sora._ But he was his own, he wasn't Sora and he would prove it. Prove he was better; prove it to himself because he just absolutely needed to.

He had summoned his nobodies, to distract those annoying companions of his, and attacked, glad he had his hood on to hide the sneer at the others comment.

Of course he had a keyblade; he was supposed to be _him_ after all.

Their weapons made contact and then they were somewhere else, he wasn't sure where –it really didn't matter. He would defeat him no matter where they were.

Then they were fighting and he wasn't exactly sure who was winning, he wasn't losing any ground but, then again, neither was Sora. He grit his teeth and attacked harder, he wasn't losing here.

"Wh-who are you?" He debated telling him, but then he would know, and he didn't want him to. He didn't want to be known as his _other._

"Someone from the dark." He said instead, and it was true. That's what he was, someone from the dark, Sora's darkness.

The comment seems to irk him though, his force strengthening enough to knock him back.

"You can't be Riku?" Sora half yells half questions.

"Riku?" He pauses... he knows that name. "... I defeated a Riku once." He was that boy, who told him he was Sora and needed to go back. Basically told him he wasn't good enough, that his usefulness had run out and he was no longer needed.

"You what?" The exclamation is thick with emotion but he ignores it.

"Tell me... Tell me why he picked you!" He yells because he's desperate, he needs to know why he wasn't good enough. Why Sora is so important that his existence needs to be wiped out just for him.

He runs at Sora, dragging his keyblades on the ground as he does, and attacks but the other dodges it. Sora brings up his own keyblade in defense, using it to block, and get rid of, Oblivion. He tries again with Oathkeeper but that is blocked as well, he tries again only to be met with the same fruitless results.

He scowls and backs off, leaping up and away from him. He jumps at Sora who attempts to dodge but is still hit, the blow knocking him into the air and Roxas leaps after him. Sora manages to flip himself around and defend before finally landing and Roxas is left hovering above the ground staring down at both the platform and Sora, and then he sees it. Sees it all.

"I see. That's why."

The platform on which they've been fighting on holds a giant portrait of Sora and beside him four smaller ones, two that are of his companions, and the other two are of a girl and a boy. The boy he quickly recognizes as Riku and then it all makes sense. Of course he picked Sora over him, they are friends, they are important to each other, Sora means more to Riku then Roxas ever could.

And then he's angry because it's not fair, none of this is fair. He did not ask for this existence and he did not ask for it to be taken away when he was finally starting to adjust. Who is Riku –who is anyone –to say he doesn't deserve this, deserve a chance at life? He refuses to just disappear into Sora, refuses to do what they want because this is not fair, not right.

He lands and tries, keyword tries, to strike Sora but he jumps and dodges it much to his annoyance. And then he's attacking like mad and none of them are landing but the other dodges one in just the right way and Roxas grins because yes this the moment he's been waiting for, the small window of opening that decides it. Sora is still blocking but he cannot move his keyblade, he's stuck in the position while Roxas wails on him with both keyblades and he's excited and Sora falls down and allows for his keyblade to be knocked away from his grip. He tries to run for it but Roxas pins it to the ground with Oathkeeper while keeping Oblivion trained on a now defenceless Sora.

And then the other is staring at him and it makes Roxas feel wrong, he can't be seen from behind his hood he's sure but it feels like the other is staring straight at him. He reacts by pushing Sora down into the ground, Oblivion pinning itself slightly into Sora's stomach and the other grimaces for a second. He's still holding Oathkeeper but he isn't sure it's blocking Sora's keyblade anymore –it doesn't matter –the other can't reach it now anyways.

The other smiles at him and Roxas doesn't know what to do because this isn't right, he's lost he should be mad at him but he's just there smiling like he knows something Roxas doesn't –and it infuriates him. He yells and he's sure his hood flew back down and he wishes it didn't, because now Sora can see him and he doesn't want him to. Sora says nothing but his grin widens, as if he got the right answer to some question that wasn't asked.

He isn't sure what happens next because then the world goes white again –just like it had the first time –and he's back in The World That Never Was with the rain still falling and it takes him a moment to realize that he's still here, that he's not gone.

"Sora!" A voice calls; he thinks it's the duck, and he turns confused and somewhat annoyed. He's not Sora, weird, staring, annoying, Sora, he's Roxas.

_That's not nice!_

He tilts his head to the side, because he thinks he heard something but there's no one there.

"Are you okay?" The duck, Donald, asks.

He scratches his head trying to understand why he isn't saying anything, why he's treating him like Sora when he clearly isn't. And then he catches something, notices his arm isn't covered by his black coat like it's supposed to be, that it seems tanner than normal.

He snaps his gaze down into one, any, of the puddles that litter the ground only to come face to face with a face that is not his, that is distinctly Sora.

"What... just happened?" He questions aloud (noting his voice sounds neither like his or Sora's, more like somewhere in between, as if it isn't sure which to do –he briefly wonders if it sounds weird to them since they aren't saying anything), not understanding how any of this was happening. Why was he Sora? He was supposed to be himself!

"Gawrsh," Goofy begins, and Roxas is acutely aware that the other thought he meant what happened before the fight. "I dunno. You just disappeared. Then me and Donald had to fight some nobodies.

"Oh." He answers, if only to show that he was listening even though he really wasn't. He's too busy trying to make sense of what's happening.

"You must be tired, Sora." Donald states, and he wonders if it's because he's being so quiet or if it's because they've been fighting for so long, either way he's wrong, he feels fine if not for the confusion.

"C'mon, let's find a way to get into that castle!" Goofy exclaims as he begins to walk forward, Donald following, but he hangs back for a while, glancing around.

"I don't understand." He whispers, not wanting to be heard.

_Me either!_ A happy voice exclaims, and this time Roxas is sure he heard it, in fact he recognizes it.

"... Sora?"

_Yup, that's me._

"_What are you doing here?!"_ He notes that his voice sounds like his own if he speaks in his head, and then wonders if the fact it doesn't normally is because Sora is still around.

_Wouldn't know, after you left I just stayed there, you're a really good fighter you know!_

He doesn't deign that with a response, simply turning to catch up with his two companions. He supposes he'll have to live as Sora now, at least for now and almost laughs at the irony. He desperately wanted to be someone apart from Sora and now he's stuck as actually him, at the very least at least he's still him, didn't disappear into non-existence.

_Come on don't ignore me, I'll get so bored._

Though maybe having to live with a voice inside his head wasn't worth it. Especially when the voice is a much too optimistic chatterbox

_I can hear your thoughts you know._

He chooses to ignore that and not focus on how mildly unsettling that is.

_Roxas?_

It's weird to hear him say his name, to call him that_. "Yeah?"_ Maybe it's because of that he answers.

_You make a good other._

He can practically hear the smile in Sora's voice and it makes a smile appear on his own face despite himself.

"You make a good other." He repeats it, still smiling, ignoring the looks the two give him.

**Words:** 1,578

**Nat:** I can't write one-shots because I always want to expand on them and it's real suffering.

Anyways, yes, this was a challenge sent to me by _Bighead98_; What if Roxas had won the fight in kh2 (Yo hope you liked it uwu)

Literally only half this fic is that go me! way to stick to guidelines, but that's how I always write smh.

So, basic summary of what happened; Roxas won (duh) but instead of becoming the somebody he just became the dominant personality in the somebody (aka he now controls Sora's body) since his body was the nobody, for the same reason Sora did not completely disappear, he remains disembodied voice that can talk to Roxas whenever he wants. Why like this? Because I think it's fucking hilarious that all Roxas wanted was to be his own person and he doesn't even get that (and by hilarious I mean sad).

Now I've managed to score some internet time before festivities begin here so I'm goanna post this (heck yeah before Christmas), hmm, might make a short second part to this but until then

Merry Christmas Eve everyone!


End file.
